Payback
by LawlietLover7
Summary: Matt is out buying Mello some chocolate. But after having to deal with a robbery, he decides that Mello is going to have to pay him back big time. And Mello knows just how to repay him...This is a MattxMello oneshot. Rated M for strong yaoi content.


Matt stood in a dark alleyway smoking a cigarette. His hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his wool vest. It was a rather chilly evening, with stillness in the air that gave him the creeps. He sighed and took one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it onto the ground and putting it out with the toe of his black combat boots.

"I guess I better go get Mello some more chocolate or there will be hell to pay when I get back…" he said to himself while walking down the streets. He reached a drug store nearby and walked inside. As he scoured the aisles for chocolate bars, he saw a rather large chocolate bar; it was the largest one there. Smiling at the thought of Mello's wide eyes when he saw the bar, he took it and scanned the aisles once more to see if there was anything else he needed to get. But then two guys wearing hooded jackets walked into store and pulled out guns.

"GET DOWN OR WE'LL SHOOT!" one of them yelled.

Since it was only Matt and the store owner, they both got down. Matt sighed in frustration, his eyes rolling beneath his yellow goggles. _Just what I need,_ he thought to himself, _a robbery._

One of the men walked up to Matt and he felt the cold tip of a gun directed at his head.

"Hey do you think I should I shoot him? He looks suspicious! He could be Kira for all we know!" the one holding the gun to Matt's head asked the other. The other was too busy stuffing cash from the register to reply.

"Hmph, guess I'll kill you. We can't leave any witnesses alive. You'll just report us and then Kira will kill us…" the guy said down to him.

Without warning Matt reached into his vest and pulled out a gun of his own. He grabbed the man's arm and hit it roughly with his gun causing him to drop his. As soon as the gun hit the floor he picked it up and pointed them at both the man who was going to kill him and the one at the register. Both of them stared at him with wide eyes.

"You picked the wrong place to rob this evening, guys," Matt told them through gritted teeth.

They both raised their hands into the air to surrender. "L-Look, we'll leave without the money just don't shoot or report us!" the guy near him said in a shaking voice.

He grimaced. "Well now, I couldn't exactly report you without your names now could I? Besides, I'm kind of against Kira. But that doesn't mean I'll just let you go. Now then, you put the money back in the cash register and if you do that, I might spare you two."

They nodded and the one at the register quickly put the money back in the bag. As soon as the money was placed back where it belonged, Matt directed both men to the doors of the store. They stared at him in fear and he simply raised both guns and hit the men directly on their heads. They fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Matt turned to the owner behind the counter. "I'd call the police now if I were you and have these two taken away. In the meantime, I have a chocolate bar I'd like to purchase," he said.

The owner watched in both fear and amazement from everything that happened. He nodded however and did as he was told. As soon as Matt bought the chocolate bar, he left the store just as police sirens could be heard coming down the street. He smirked to himself as he walked through the chilly night.

"And once again Matt saves the day," he muttered quietly to himself and snickered.

He reached the apartment building that he and Mello were staying in and buzzed for their floor.

"Hello?" Mello's voice asked through the intercom.

Matt sighed and leaned in close to the speaker. "Hey there chocolate bear," he whispered.

There was a minute of silence before a loud buzzing noise and the doors opened. Matt walked in and took the elevator up. When he reached the door to their room, he knocked on it in a series of complicated patterns before it opened and Mello stood there. He wore a black vest and black leather pants. His shoulder length blonde hair glowed from the background lighting from in the apartment. From the light behind him, the scar covering half of his face was darkened.

"Well are you going to be rude and not let me in?" Matt asked with impatience.

Mello raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. "Did you-?"

Before he could even finish his question Matt slapped the enormous bar of chocolate in his hand and walked past him inside.

"Wow Matt! Where did you find this huge chocolate bar!?" Mello asked in amazement. He was already ripping away the wrappings and taking a ravenous bite out of it.

"Convenience store just down the street. But you owe me big time for getting it. I had to put up with a damn robbery just for that bar," Matt grumbled while plopping himself down on a nearby couch and picking up his Nintendo DS.

"A robbery!?" Mello asked. "I thought crimes were practically unheard of because of Kira…"

Matt nodded while his eyes stayed glued to his video game. "Oh they are, but that doesn't mean they still don't happen. I feel bad for handing those two guys over to Kira but they were asking for it."

Mello sat down in a chair opposite him and continued chomping away at his chocolate bar while Matt worked on his game. After a while of silence Mello set the half eaten chocolate bar down on the coffee table in front of him and stood up. He walked over to Matt and sat down next to him. Matt jumped slightly at this but his eyes never left his game.

It wasn't until he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders that he paused halfway through his game.

"So you said that I owe you…so how shall I pay you back?" Mello breathed in Matt's ear causing some strands of his brown hair to twitch from his breath.

Matt's mind was momentarily blank. All thoughts erased completely. But then he regained his composure and turned to Mello with a small smile. He set down his video game handheld and placed a hand on Mello's thigh.

"Hmm…well I think I know of one way that you can pay me back…" he said lightly.

Mello's blue eyes narrowed as he smiled suggestively. "Oh? And what is that?"

His answer was Matt leaning over and placing his lips against his. They wrapped their arms around each other, locked in a passionate embrace. Matt's hands worked their way up to the back of Mello's head, knotting his fingers in the long golden locks.

Without breaking the kiss, Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's waist and Matt lifted him off the couch. Supporting Mello, he slammed him against a nearby wall and fiercely kissed him. His mouth left Mello's to move down his neck, letting his tongue slide down the length of it. He sucked on Mello's pulse and felt his skin heat up.

"Mmm, Matt…you're teasing me…" Mello said through light panting.

Matt smiled against Mello's neck and leaned back. "I am, am I? Sorry chocolate bear but I need to build up the excitement…" he whispered.

Mello moaned as Matt reached down and touched the bulge forming in Mello's crotch.

"Oh wow…already aroused by simply kissing? Look who's horny tonight…" Matt teased, massaging the bulge with his fingers.

Mello moaned louder and began panting more. "Matt…please…"

Matt smiled and carried Mello down the short hallway and to their bedroom. He threw Mello onto the bed and peeled off his black and white striped shirt. Shirtless, he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Mello. He stopped when his knee was rubbing against Mello's crotch causing the blonde to moan again. He leaned down and kissed Mello's pale neck, slowly working his way down to the zipper of Mello's black vest.

With his teeth, Matt took the zipper and pulled it down. When the vest came loose, Mello took it off and threw it onto the floor. Matt planted slow kisses all along Mello's chest. He worked his way down to the zipper of Mello's pants. Slowly he unzipped his pants and reached inside, feeling the pulsing arousal hidden inside.

Mello groaned and Matt pushed down the pants until they were gone leaving only Mello in his boxers. Matt decided the boxer's just wouldn't do and peeled them off as well leaving Mello in his full naked glory.

"Matt, take me," Mello breathed hotly against his ear.

Matt unzipped his pants and quickly took them off, not wanting to wait anymore. He reached over on the nightstand for the lube and uncapped it. Once pouring some into his hand, he reached down and massaged Mello's entrance. Mello gasped in surprise and soon moaned with pleasure as Matt slid his fingers into his entrance. As soon as Matt felt that Mello was prepared, he coated his erection and placed the tip at Mello's entrance. He looked up at Mello who was biting his lower lip.

He looked at Matt through heavily lidded eyes. "Do it," he said.

Matt hiked Mello's legs up around his waist and pushed his entire length inside. Matt groaned with pleasure with the feel of Mello around him. They'd done this many times before so Mello wasn't very tight. Mello let out a deep rumbling groan of a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Mmm…Matt…move inside of…me…" Mello pleaded.

Matt didn't hesitate and slid his length out before pushing right back in. He repeatedly did this, building up speed and momentum until he was at a rhythmic pace. Mello's cries of pleasure and pain built up louder and louder until he was practically shouting with ecstasy.

"Deeper! Hah…Matt!" Mello cried out.

Matt plunged deeper, so deep that he eventually struck Mello's prostate causing the blonde to gasp with surprise.

"I'm going to make you see stars Mello," Matt growled through his thrusts.

He slammed into Mello even more until all Mello could see was white. It was heaven…there was no other word to describe it. The feeling of Matt inside of him, the friction of his movements as he moved in and out…it was better than chocolate and that was saying something for Mello.

"Hah…Matt…uhn…I'm gonna...!"

Before he could finish what he was saying, he released his liquid all over both of their chests. Moments later Matt released inside of Mello with a low moan and both young men collapsed on top of each other. For a long while nothing could be heard except for their pounding hearts and labored breathing. But eventually they calmed down and their muscles grew heavy from the exercise.

Matt rolled off of Mello and they both laid on the bed staring into the other's eyes.

"So…would you mind going out tomorrow morning to get me some more chocolate?" Mello asked Matt quietly.

Matt's dark blue eyes widened. "But I just bought you a huge bar tonight!" he said perplexed.

Mello blushed. "I know it's just that…it'll give me a reason to…pay you back again…"

Matt's surprise turned to excitement and he reached over running his hand through Mello's long blonde locks. "Hmm…I would buy a chocolate bar any day if this was my payment…"

Mello smirked. "I love you Mattie…"

Matt pulled Mello close to him. "I love you too Mello."


End file.
